ABSTRACT Next generation sequencing (NGS) has transformed the field of genomics and enabled broad adoption of the technology in biological, translational, and most recently clinical research. The proteomics equivalent to NGS has not yet been realized. As such, the goal of this proposal is to develop a highly-scalable digital protein analysis technology. The approach is broadly applicable and greatly improves upon cost, sensitivity, usability, and throughput of current approaches.